The Moon Princess and The Saiyan Prince
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Vegeta desires the princess of the moon and will resort to just about anything to have her.
1. A worried moon princess

I was thinking one time after watching Dragonball Z and the watching Sailor Moon that it would be cool to combine the two shows, so here it is, enjoy!

SMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSM

Chapter 1- A Worried Moon Princess

Things were quiet as the people of the moon kingdom slept, Midnight was upon them and all were dreaming, all but one anyway.  
Princess Serenity was unable to find slumber… instead, fear gripped her as she remembered over and over her fathers argument with the Saiyan King, an argument over her and King Vegeta Sr.'s son, Prince Vegeta.

-Flashback-

"No! I forbid it! My daughter shall not be wed to that swine you call a son!" King Apollo roared, standing up from his desk, anger all over his face.  
"Swine? Swine! How dare you, Apollo! You will grant my son's request or else!" King Vegeta Sr. snarled "You know your people will not survive an attack from us, so either way, my son will have your daughter, it your choice however if you wish your people to be slaughtered in the process.  
King Apollo looked appalled and called the guards to escort King Vegeta Sr. out of his office.

-End Flashback-

"Great goddess of the moon, please protect me and my people" The princess whispered before forcing herself to fall into an uncomfortable slumber.

(A/N: yes I know how insanely short that was, but it was a spur of the moment idea, so work with me, anyway review and I shall update, I love you all! Ja ne) 


	2. I Want you, I Desire you

Well, here I am again, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it really was spur of the moment, but anyway, here is chapter two, dig in!

SMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZSMDBZ

Chapter 2- I want you, I desire you

Prince Vegeta sat upon his ebony black throne beside his father's larger one, a pained look of unfulfilled desire upon his handsome face.  
"I want her, father, I want her now" Vegeta growled softly, his eyes glued furiously to the ceiling.  
"I know, Vegeta, I know, and you won't have to wait much longer anyway if King Apollo will not marry her off to you, we will demolish the moon and you may take the princess back with you as your bride" Vegeta Sr. said, earning a reluctant grunt of approval from his son.  
"Apollo had better hurry his ass up with his decision, I want badly to make her my bride... and I am just as eager to take her to my bed" Prince Vegeta said, his lustful eyes still fixed on the ceiling.  
King Vegeta Sr. smirked as his son's eagerness to take the moon princess as his mate, Vegeta Jr. definately had the animal instincts that all saiyans were proud of, and the moon princess was soon to find out how pleasing mating with a saiyan could be.

"Father?" Princess Serenity said, peaking her head into her father's office "You sent for me.  
King Apollo looked up and smiled lovingly at his sweet daughter, he only prayed she would forgive him for the decision he was about to make.  
"Daughter, please sit down, what I have to tell may come a little bit of a shock, well mayeb more than a little" The King said, obviously ashamed at himself.  
"What is it, father? you seem to be in distress" Serenity said, concern for her father filling her heart.  
"I have no other choice than to marry you off to Prince Vegeta, they threatened to harm our people, Serenity, I am so sorry, please forgive me" The King said, tears gathering beneath his eyes.  
Serenity gasped in horror, her father was selling her to that beast of a prince!  
"Father no! You must not agree to this! Prince Vegeta will eat me up and spit me out!" Serenity panicked and with good reason it seemed.  
"I am so sorry, daughter, but it must be done, for the sake of our people" The King said, a tear sliding down his face.  
Serenity was silent and shaking with terrible fear, her worst nightmare was becoming reality.  
"I will do this only for my people" Serenity said, her voice shaking.  
"I am so sorry" King Apollo said and then stood and left the office, his daughter remaining in her seat with a look of shock upon her beautiful face.

(A/N: yes, I know it is still quite short but at least it is longer than the last one, but anyway, leave reviews and I shall update, I love you all! Ja ne) 


	3. Oh hated wedding bells

_**Sup people, I know it has been ages but I have been so super busy, but I am have free time now and have decided to be nice and give you another chapter to read )  
Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

Princess Serenity paced the room in anxious fear, her maids becoming irritated as her pacing made it hard to pin her veil in place.  
"Princess please hold still" One fretted as she managed to grab hold on the princess and pin the veil onto the silver tiara.  
Serenity's ocean blue eyes glanced anxiously at the clock, wishing she could just disappear and not have to do this, she would have rather died a thousand deaths than marry that barbaric pig her father basically sold her to for peace.  
"Don't worry Sere, we're here for you" Mina said from behind, wearing her white bridesmaid dress with an orange sash around the waist, Princess Raye standing beside Princess Mina with the same dress on but a red sash instead of orange.  
"That Saiyan(I forgot how to spell that) Barbarian will certainly be made to use his mannors as long as we around" Princess Lita said, coming into the room, tieing her grass green sash around her waist.  
"Thanks girls" Serenity smiled at them, grateful for their love and support.  
The girls were shaken from their thoughts as someone knocked on the door and in stepped King Apollo.  
"Serenity... You look lovely dear" He said, feeling that feeling that fathers get when they are about to lose a daughter "I am so proud of you.  
Serenity looked away from her father, refusing to say anything.  
King Apollo sighed "I am sorry, dear, I wish you did not have to do this, but they would not settle for anything less than you marrying Prince Vegeta.  
A sigh escaped the moon princess's lips and she gazed sadly into the mirror, she knew she looked lovely, dressed in her mothers white and silver wedding gown and sparkling silver tiara with her mothers antique lace veil, a diamong cresent moon in its center, she only wished she could wear these things in a more happy situation, like if she were to marry someone she truly loved, but that dream was just really crushed with lightning speed and by her own father to make it all worse.  
"I am doing this only for my peoples sake, not for you or for me" Serenity murmured softly, her sad gaze still locked on the mirror.  
King Apollo sighed and left the room to take his seat in the temple, where he knew the saiyans were most likely getting anxious to have this wedding done and over so their prince can have the princess he has wanted so badly and finally shut up.  
A tear escaped her eye as the wedding march began on the organ, giving her the signal to walk down the isle.  
Serenity had chosen to walk alone instead of with her father, having your father walk you down the isle should be special, not done in a marriage of utter despair on the bride's part.  
She left her bridal chamber and walked into the temple, taking her postion on the strip of red velvet carpet, this red velvet carpet that lead to her doom, that lead her... to him.  
She looked up and saw him there, the nasty barbarian, he was dressed in his saiyan armor as if he were about to go off to war instead of getting married, just her luck to be marrying a fashionless barbaric saiyan.  
'Why me?' she thought as he took her hand once she reached him.

* * *

_**Well, thats all for now folks, leave me lots of reviews in order to get anouther chapter, I want at least 10, you know, being as busy as I am, I need to know people are going to actually read when I take the trime to write, I love you all lots! See ya later!**_


	4. I don't love you, I never will

**Here it is people, chapter four, sorry I kept you all waiting for so long, my home life is so hectic, but anyway, I hope you enjoy and leave me lots of reviews, I will work on updating a bunch of my other stories soon, a good idea might be to etiher review of some of the others or leave private messages with the title of the particular story you want updated, so I know which story the readers want updated the most, I will do my best to please everyone. Love you all! Enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter 4 - I don't love you**

Serenity paid no attention to the priest as he spoke, she honestly didn't believe she should have to, it was not her that wished for the sham of a marriage, it was him, that Saiyan prince, Vegeta.  
What kind of a name was that anyway, Vegeta, she was definitely putting her foot down hard if he ever wanted a son named after him, no way in all the seven cosmos.  
The princess was drawn from her thoughts as the priest addressed her now after having taken Vegeta's vows, now it was time for hers, ugh.  
Serenity stared at the priest for a few moments until she felt Vegeta's rough but discreet squeeze on her elbow, that big jerk.  
"I do" Serenity said at long last but with a very noticeable grimace, she made it clear to Vegeta that she did not want this, not one little bit.  
She noticed her father in the guests, looking utterly mortified at her obvious show of distaste for the Saiyan prince, he clearly feared the Saiyan people, but then she also understood why, but even so, that meant nothing, she shouldn't have to marry this creep unless it was of her choosing.  
But it wasn't and that was just so unfair, Serenity was a firm believer that a woman should only marry for love and this was so not a marriage of love and passion, not even in the slightest bit.  
Vegeta sure looked satisfied though, despite her obvious dislike of him, as least she said yes, what a complete barbarian.  
And that hair, who honestly has hair like that, hair that basically defies gravity, it shouldn't stand like that you moron!  
Serenity let out a breath of relief when the priest finished and gave the word to everyone to make for the reception hall for the wedding feast.  
'Gee' Serenity though with an annoyed roll of her eyes 'What are we having? Roast moon princess?'  
Vegeta forced her to link her arm through his and nearly had to pull her out on the room, this princess was nearly more trouble than she was worth, but she was beautiful, there'd always be that.

Dinner had been so seriously annoying, as she was forced to play the happy, blushing bride, ack!  
She hated him so much, she hated him for taking away her freedom and the chance to marry someone she truly loved and she really doubted she could ever love this Saiyan, ever.  
Vegeta decided to make himself looked good in front of her father by offering so politely it was sick, to escort her to her room, yeah, like that was really what he wanted, mm hmm, and Kami-sama isn't green, what a joke!  
As soon as they reached her door, the empty hall quiet and dark except for moonlight pouring through the huge window, she found herself slammed against her door and her mouth being roughly claimed by his, his tongue pushing it's way into her mouth and tangling with hers.  
She remained pliant against the door, unmoving as he ravaged her mouth like it was no ones business.  
He seemed to not like this, as he yanked his mouth back and growled at her "Kiss me back!".  
"I can't" Serenity said simply.  
"Why?" he nearly exploded at her.  
"I don't love you" serenity said softly, looking up at him with sincere honesty "I will not flatter your already huge ego, Prince Vegeta, It is already far to enormous, but I can't lie, I do not love you and I don't think I ever will, I love the other Saiyan that came to call on me, Kakarot".  
Vegeta looked furious but he only pushed back into the door and stormed off down the hall towards his own suite, clearly madder than a hornet.  
Good, Serenity thought, he deserves it, sitting there always thinking he can have whatever he wants, this serves him right.  
Serenity turned and went inside her bedchamber, intent on trying to get some good long sleep.

Vegeta sat in the darkness of his room fuming, he had never been so incensed in all his life, that wretched Kakarot had taken everything from him, and newly revealed, Serenity's heart was to be added to the list.  
But that hardly mattered now, Vegeta thought with a grin, he had her, he was her husband, Kakarot could not have her now, she was Vegeta's.  
"She is mine, Kakarot" Vegeta softly mocked his enemy as he turned to gaze out the window, toward the direction of Vegeta-Sei "She is my wife, not yours".

* * *

**_There you go everyone, don't forget what I said and if you forgot, it is up at the top of the page, please remember! I love you all!_**

**TRRB**


End file.
